


Beta Kid's Sadstuck; Just A Dream

by ProspitianDersite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProspitianDersite/pseuds/ProspitianDersite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kid's wake up in a familiar place, and see a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beta Kid's Sadstuck; Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> My John fic, I Am So Proud Of You, Son, was written a while ago and was posted on my Fanfiction.net account, stridersdontcry. It was uploaded on May 9th. I would just like to address this just in case someone sees it floating around and thinks it's stolen.

Eyes shoot open.

Eyes wandering around a room full of movie posters and mess.

It's the room of a 13 year old. The same exact one you slept in 5 years ago.

You wander around and turn on the lights to look around again.

You spot something on your drawer.

**_A cake and a note._ **

The moment you read the note, you felt a tear drip down your face.

**_Happy birthday son. I am so proud of you._ **

You quickly run out of your room to a clean, harlequin filled hallway and make your way downstairs to more harlequins in your living room. You hear a loud DING and run into the kitchen.

The person in your kitchen surprises you even more than ever. You wouldn't believe how much you missed him, but it's true.

**_Your father stands in the kitchen taking out a cake._ **

However, he doesn't notice your presence, even when he faces your way. You realize something that upsets you even more than the note.

**_This is probably just a dream._ **

You can't hug him. You know it's just a fucking dream, a stupid fucking dream. You fall to your knees and cover your face with your hands. You miss your father so much, you've started dreaming about him again. You suddenly feel a hand on your shoulder.

"What's wrong, son?" your father says.

You stand up and hug him, really tight.

"I love you, Dad." you say as everything disappears into nothingness.

**_It was just a dream._ **


End file.
